Die Wise Guys helfen Robin Hood
by Caro89
Summary: Die Wise Guys wollen zu Robin Hoods Mannschaft gehören- doch das läuft natürlich nicht ohne ein paar Zwischenfälle!


Disclaimer: Weder die Wise Guys, noch Robin Hood sind von mir! Sie gehören... ähm... sich selbst? Und... den Andern, deren Namen ich nicht kenne –gg-

Westlife und Wise Guys um das Jahr 1300...

„Grüne Stumpfhosen? Eng noch dazu? Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!" Sari hielt angewidert eine Strumpfhose weit von sich weg, und starrte entsetzt in das Gesicht von Ferenc.

„Nun schick dich nicht so! Du willst doch zu Robin Hood gehören, oder?"

Ferenc, der seine Hose schon anhatte, betrachtete sich im Wasserspiegel.

„Du hast deine ja schon an, ich hatte noch nie so eine an, ich weiß noch nicht mal, wie man so was anzieht!!"

Ferenc drehte sich um und sagte mit einem schmunzeln:

„Frag doch Anja!"

„Ach du..."

Doch Sari kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn da kamen auch schon die restlichen drei Freunde: Clemens, Eddi und Dän, der eine Längere Strumpfhose gebraucht hatte, als die anderen, was bei seinen 1.97 ja auch kein Wunder ist.

„Na, wie weit seid ihr?" fragte Clemens und beäugte Ferenc.

„Wo ist Sari? Hat er seine Strumpfhosen schon an?" fragte Eddi, der das Fehlen des jüngsten mitbekommen hatte.

„Ach der! Der bekommt seine Strumpfhosen nicht an! Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, er sollte doch mal Anja fragen, aber das wollte er dann doch nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie weit er ist."

„Ich geh' mal gucken. So schwer ist das doch gar nicht!" Dän ging hinter die Büsche, wo Sari' s Anziehsachen zu sehen waren.

Ferenc, Clemens und Eddi späten zu den Büschen herüber; dort hörte man Saris angewiderte

Rufe, wie „Neeeiin!" oder „Du tust mir weh" aber Dän war in Sachen „nicht voran machen" gnadenlos.

Er hatte Sari in die Strumpfhose gesteckt und war dabei etwas rabiater drangegangen, was sonst eigentlich gar nicht seine Art war, denn Sari hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, was am Ende doch nichts geholfen hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit kam der verschwitzte Dän aus den Büschen, mit sich trug er Saris Mantel.

Clemens, Ferenc und Eddi lachten Tränen, als Dän ihnen erzählte, dass Sari vor der Strumpfhose gesessen und diese aufs schlimmste verflucht hätte und er einen Riesen Schrecken bekommen habe, als Dän auf einmal ihn in die Hose zerrte.

„Sari, jetzt komm, wir wollen hier keine Wurzeln schlagen! Gleich kommen die Frauen, und du willst doch nicht, dass sie denken, du stündest nicht zu dem, was du machst!" rief Dän, der extra mit dem Rücken zu den Büschen stand, und sich beim sprechen nicht umdrehte.

Langsam und zögernd trat Sari aus den Büschen.

Eddi, Ferenc und Clemens krümmten sich vor lachen, als sie Sari sahen.

„Ihr seid gemein! Solche scheiß Strumpfhosen. Wie schaffen es Frauen nur, die jeden Tag zu tragen?" Er trat auf Dän zu und versuchte sich seinen Mantel unter Dän's Armen her zu nehmen, was ihm nicht gelang.

„Na na na, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du den Mantel anziehst, und dann ohne dass einer deine schicken Strumpfhosen sieht, vor uns her stolzierst! Nix da. Der Mantel bleibt hier!"

„Ihr seht auch nicht besser aus, in euren Knatsch engen Hosen!" sagte Marc zu seiner Verteidigung.

Die 5 Freunde gingen auf ein Lagerfeuer, dass in der nähe auf einer Lichtung war, zu.

Dort saßen 5 Frauen und 8 Kinder, die schon sehnsüchtig auf die Ankunft der Männer warteten.

„Na? Ist es bequem?" grinste ihnen Meike entgegen.

„Ja, und wie!" entgegnete Ferenc und begrüßte seine Frau und sein Kind David mit einem Kuss.

Die anderen begrüßten ihre Frauen und Kinder ebenso.

„Ihr braucht gar nicht so doof zu grinsen! Wehe euch, ihr sagt einen Ton..." zischte Sari, als Clemens und er gerade losgegangen waren, um Feuerholz zu holen.

Als sie zurückkamen, war das Essen schon fertig. Sie setzten sich und redeten über Gott und die Welt, aber eigentlich war dieser Abend, ein Abend des Abschieds. Zwar nicht für immer, keines falls, aber doch mussten die Frauen für ein paar Monate allein ohne ihre Ehemänner auskommen.

Clemens, Sari, Ferenc, Dän und Eddi wollten zu Robin Hoods Mannschaft gehören, weil sie dem Sheriff den Kampf ansagen wollten. Nicht nur weil er ihnen, sondern auch den anderen Einwohnern der Stadt, immer unrecht tat. Sie wollte sich rächen. Da Clemens Cousin bei Robin Hood war, war die Gelegenheit günstig. Für Sari war der Abschied auf Zeit besonders schwer. Er war vor kurzem erst Vater geworden, und wollte Anja, seine Frau, und Anton sein Kind, nicht alleine lassen.

Die anderen verstanden dies nur zu gut. Die meisten von ihnen hatten ja selbst Kinder und wussten was es hieß, sie allein zu lassen.

Doch nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, Adieu zu sagen.

„ Nicht weinen, Papa kommt bald wieder. Passt auf euch auf. Ich liebe euch!" schluchzte Sari.

Clemens, Eddi und Ferenc ging es nicht anders...

Sie waren nun schon satte vier Stunden unterwegs.

Ihre Beine taten ihnen weh und sie wollten auch nicht mehr laufen, aber sie mussten vor Sonnenuntergang irgendwo in einem Gasthaus sein, weil die Gefahren durch Diebe und sonstige Missetäter einfach zu hoch waren, selbst bei fünf starken Männern „ Mensch Leute, ich kann nicht mehr! Diese Lauferei! Wann sind wir denn

endlich da?" fragte Sari, der von dem Laufen schon lange die Nase voll hatte.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lang. Wir müssen vor Sonnenuntergang in einem Gasthaus sein, und nach diesem Wald hier, müsste, wenn ich mich nicht irre, Haagewood liegen. Dort können wir in ein Gasthaus einkehren.", sagte Clemens, der die geographische Lage stets drauf hatte.

Und Clemens hatte Recht behalten. Etwa 10 Minuten später, sahen sie schon die Stadtmauern von Haagewood.

Sie traten in das erst beste Gasthaus ein, welches aber, zu ihrer Missgunst, kein Zimmer mehr frei hatte.

„Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, dass ich kein Zimmer für euch mehr habe. Aber im Moment ist es wegen der Kreuzzüge im ganzen Land sehr schwierig geworden, ein Zimmer zu buchen, denn sie sind schon im Voraus immer besetzt gewesen. Ich kann euch vielleicht doch noch Helfen." Endete der Wirt und sah sie jetzt prüfenden Auges an.

„Wie wollen sie uns denn Helfen?" fragte Eddi.

„Ich sehe, dass ihr nach Sherwood Forest wollt. Robin Hood. Der Sheriff of Nottingham hat ein hohes Lösegeld für ihn und seine Männer ausgesetzt. Er lässt keinen mehr in die Nähe des Waldes, wer Strumpfhosen oder ähnliches trägt, das an die Leute von Robin Hood erinnert.

Ihr kommt mit diesen Klamotten also nicht weit! Ein Wunder, dass sie euch hinter die Stadtmauern gelassen haben. Wenn ihr weiter wollt, und mir vertraut, kann ich euch helfen."

Nach kurzer Besprechung untereinander, stimmten sie dem Vorschlag des Wirts schließlich zu.

Der Plan sah folgendermaßen aus: Zuerst bekamen sie andere Anziehsachen, worüber sich Sari am meisten freute, als nächstes wollten sie überlegen, ob sie ihre Namen wechseln sollten. Der Wirt bot ihnen eine Kutsche, womit sie dann gemütlich zum Sherwood Forest fahren konnten (wieder war es Sari, der sofort mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden war.)

Alles war innerhalb weniger Stunden fertig. Klamotten hatten sie teilweise noch ihre eigenen mit, bekamen aber noch etwas von dem verschwundenen Sohn des Wirts.

Um die Namen kümmerten sich Eddi und Dän, sie waren sich aber noch nicht richtig schlüssig, was sie machen sollten. Am späten Abend desselben Tages, kamen der Wirt und die 5 Freunde nach getaner Arbeit noch einmal zusammen.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage an sie", begann Clemens.

„Ich höre" sagte der Wirt.

„Warum helfen sie uns, und warum geben sie uns die Sachen ihres Sohnes?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Der Wirt besann sich nach Worten. „Damals war er 18 Jahre alt. Er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf, wenn es um Ungerechtigkeiten ging. Er konnte es nicht haben, Arme leiden zu sehen. Damit fing es an. Er lehnte sich mehr und mehr gegen die Machenschaften des Sheriffs auf.

Da die Anhänger und Gesandten des Sheriffs überall sind, hat man ihn erwischt, wie er Regeln verstieß, den Namen des Sheriffs beschimpfte und seine Abgaben nicht Zahlen wollte, da er ja volljährig war. Daraufhin hat man ihn mitten in der Nacht vor 2 Jahren festgenommen. Wir haben ihn seit damals nicht mehr lebend wieder gesehen und glauben auch nicht mehr an ein Wunder. Meine Frau hat unter dem Verlust unseres einzigen Sohnes schwer zu leiden. Deswegen helfe ich euch, weil der Traum Kian's immer war, einer wie Robin Hood zu sein."

Nachdem der Wirt geendet hatte, trat Stillschweigen ein.

„Unser Mitgefühl. Falls ihr Sohn doch noch leben sollte, wir werden ihn auf unserem Weg finden. Das verspreche ich, so wahr wie wir hier sitzen!" Sari sprach dem Mann Mut zu, während er entschlossen in das Gesicht des Wirts und in die Gesichter seiner Freunde schaute.

Sie hatten eine kurze Nacht im Stall des Wirts verbracht. Sie spannten die Pferde vor die Kutsche, zogen sich die anderen Klamotten an und stiegen, nach verabschieden des Wirts und seiner Frau, in die Kutsche ein.

Eddi fuhr die Kutsche, Clemens saß bei ihm vorne. Der Rest gesellte sich hinten, im Kutscheninneren. Dän gab die Endscheidung der beiden bekannt.

„Wir haben lange hin und her überlegt und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir unsere Namen nicht ändern werden. Also, ist das okay oder sollen wir das noch einmal überdenken?"

Da keiner etwas dagegen zu sagen hatte, war das Thema auch gegessen. Sie waren ja auch nur unter sich, und wenn so ein Fall mal auftreten sollte, würden sie improvisieren.

Sie legten eine Pause ein um die Pferde zu tränken und sich selbst eine Pause zu gönnen.

Sie setzten sich in einen Kreis und begannen, etwas zu essen.

„ Der Wirt tut mir Leid" sagte Ferenc.

„Ja, mir auch. Wie hat sich Sari das gedacht, wir finden ihn schon?" entgegnete Dän, der ein Stück seines Brotes abbiss.

Sari hatte sich etwas entfernt der Gruppe niedergelassen. Er biss lustlos in sein Brot und schaute den Pferden beim Trinken zu.

„Er sehnt sich nach seiner Familie. Traurig mit anzusehen." Bemerkte Clemens und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Sari.

Dän stand auf und ging zu Sari hinüber.

Dieser schaute auf.

„Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte Dän. Mit einer Handbewegung wies Sari ihm, Platz zu nehmen.

„Was sie wohl gerade machen?" fragte sich Sari traurig.

„Du vermisst sie wohl sehr. Wir können dich gut verstehen. Du, Sari, ich wollte mich für gestern morgen entschuldigen."

Sari sah ihn verdutzt an. „Warum für gestern Morgen? Was war denn da?"

„Das mit der Strumpfhose. Das tut mir Leid."

„Ach, das. Schon gut, vergeben und vergessen."

„Komm doch mit in die Runde. Wenn du allein irgendwo sitzt, musst du nur noch mehr an sie denken. Komm mit!" Dän stand wieder auf und Sari folgte ihm, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Sie waren mittlerweile wieder losgefahren. Sari und Dän schliefen an den Schultern von Ferenc, der aus dem Fenster blickte(oder besser: Sari an Dän gelehnt und Dän an Ferenc gelehnt, Ferenc kann sich nicht bewegen und nur aus dem Fenster gucken.)

Es war eine sehr beschwerliche Fahrt. Einmal wäre ihnen beinahe eine Radachse gebrochen, aber ansonsten war die Fahrt eigentlich ziemlich ereignislos.

„Wo sind wir?" gähnte Sari.

Jetzt merkte er, dass er quer auf zwei Sitzen lag, eine Jacke als Kopfkissen und eine Decke aus der Kutsche über sich liegen hatte. Er war allein in der Kutsche und sie fuhren auch nicht mehr.

Er stand auf und streckte sich erst einmal. Dann stieg er aus um die anderen zu suchen.

Er befand sich in der Nähe eines nebeligen Sees, über den man nicht einmal zwanzig Meter sehen konnte. Am Ufer standen die, nach denen er gesucht hatte.

Er ging so leise wie möglich, denn weil sie mit dem Rücken zur Kutsche standen, konnten sie nicht sehen, dass Sari angeschlichen kam.

„Noch drei- zwei- eins- ERWISCHT!!!"

Die Vier fuhren zusammen und drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Mach- das- nie- wieder!" war der Kommentar von Ferenc der vor Schreck fast ins Wasser gesprungen wäre.

„Ist ja okay! Reg dich ab!" grinste Sari, glücklich über den geglückten Trick.

„Ist ja gut, dass du ausgeschlafen bist!" Clemens schien etwas genervt zu sein.

Dän flüsterte zu Sari hinüber „ Pass mit ihm auf! Er hat die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen und hat eine miese Laune!"

„Ja, ich merke es." gab Sari zur Antwort.

„Habt ihr was gesagt?" blaffte Clemens sie an.

„Nein, nein!" besänftigte ihn Dän. „Oh man" sagte er wieder zu Sari gewandt.

Die weitere Fahrt war für Eddi sehr anstrengend. Clemens saß ja mit ihm vorne und Clemens miese Laune war immer noch nicht verflogen. Dies führte sogar so weit, dass Eddi abrupt anhielt und sich Clemens und Eddi sich lauthals stritten.

Ferenc, Dän und Sari stiegen aus um die zwei Streithälse zu beschwichtigen. Als sich beide plötzlich an den Kragen wollten, ging Ferenc dazwischen und hielt sie auseinander.

„ Eddi, du bist jetzt genug gefahren. Ich werde weiter machen. Clemens, du gehst mit Sari und Dän wieder in die Kutsche und schläfst erst einmal. Na los, wir fahren weiter."

Clemens riss sich energisch von Ferenc Griff los und stapfte wütend ins Kutscheninnere.

„Danke, man. Ich würde gerne wissen, was mit ihm los ist! Gestern war er noch total normal, und jetzt?" Eddi setzte sich neben Ferenc auf den Kutschenbock und fuhren wieder an.

„ Kein Problem. Ich denke dass es nur übermüdet ist. Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen, jeder steht manchmal mit dem linken Fuß auf und hat einen miesen Tag."

Clemens war, kurz nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, eingeschlafen. Ferenc lenkte die Kutsche geschickt in eine Parklücke vor einem Gasthaus, welches sie nach langer Fahrt durch Feld und Wald endlich erreichten, denn sie hatten Hunger. Er wies den Knecht an, die Pferde zu tränken und ging in das Gasthaus um nachzusehen, ob noch ein Tisch für fünf Personen frei war.

Eddi holte derweil Dän, Sari und Clemens aus der Kutsche.

„ Eddi? Entschuldigung dass ich dich eben so angegiftet habe, und auch euch! Tut mir Leid! Kommt nicht wieder vor."

„Hey Alter", sagte Eddi und legte seinen Arm um Clemens Schulter „ jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du mir beinahe eine runter gehauen hättest, ist doch nichts passiert!"

Die beiden, vor gut zwei Stunden noch zerstrittenen Freunde grinsten sich an.

Im Gasthaus verzehrten sie ein großes Mittagessen, und stiegen, pappsatt, wieder in die Kutsche, um weiterzufahren.

Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, fuhren sie weiter Richtung Sherwood Forest, nachdem Ferenc und Eddi eingehend die Karte studierten,

wo sie auf Robin Hood treffen wollten; und sie waren ihrem Ziel schon nahe.

Doch das letzte Stückchen sollte nicht ohne Zwischenfall laufen...

Sie fuhren friedlich durch den Sherwood Forest; sie hatten es geschafft. Nach ein paar Tagen Reise waren sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Robin Hood, um kurz noch einmal zu erklären wer er ist, nennt man auch den „König der Diebe".

Clemens wiederholte gerne noch einmal die Geschichte von Robin Hood, die er von seinem Cousin Sebastian kannte, der auch bei Robin Hood war; um sich selbst und den anderen die Zeit zu verkürzen…

„ Robin Hood, eigentlich Robin von Locksley, ging, als er 15 Jahre alt war, mit anderen Adligen Männern auf Kreuzzug unter dem Banner des legendären Königs Richard, in Richtung Jerusalem. Dort wurde er mit seinen Freunden( unter anderem dem Bruder(Peter) von Lady Marian, Cousine des Königs Richard) gefangen genommen, 5 Jahre lang, musste er unter harten Bedingungen im Gefängnis ausharren, bis 1194 A.D., wo er und Peter, wie auch der Maurische Gefangene Azeem Edin Bashir Al Bakir, kurz Azeem, fliehen können; nur Peter überlebt nicht. Er wird von den Soldaten getötet und Robin und Azeem müssen alleine weiterziehen.

Zur selben Zeit in England, genauer Locksley Castle, der Familiensitz der Locksleys, schreibt der Vater Robins einen Brief, in Sorge um seinen Sohn, an König Richard.

Als Robin von dannen zog um sich an den Kreuzzügen zu beteiligen, hatten er und sein Vater einen heftigen Streit; Als Robins Mutter gestorben war, tröstete sich der Vater Robins mit einer Bäuerin, um über dem Schmerz ihres Ablebens hinweg zu kommen. Robin fand dieses Schrecklich und zog missmutig von dannen. Der Vater liebte Robin und hatte die ganzen Jahre lang nie an den Tod seines einzigen (offiziellen) Sohnes geglaubt; Sie sollten sich nie wieder sehen…" Clemens machte eine kurze Pause.

„Och nöh ist das traurig", ließ Sari verlauten. Clemens nickte und fuhr fort.

„Am Abend desselben Tages, nachdem der Vater Robins den Brief vollendet hatte, wurde er in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und vom Sheriff of Nottingham niedergestreckt.

4 Monate später erreichten Robin von Locksley und Azeem, der jetzt aus religiösen Gründen an Robin, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, haftete, England. Der überglückliche Robin konnte es kaum erwarten seinen Vater nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüber stehen zu können, als erwachsener Mann; doch als er und Azeem am Schloss Locksley ankamen, fanden sie nur noch eine Ruine vor. Die Leiche des Vaters von Robin hing in einem Käfig oberhalb. Robin konnte das alles gar nicht glauben; bis Duncan, der Diener der Locksleys aus einer Ecke gekrochen kam. Die Männer des Sheriffs hatten ihm das Augenlicht genommen und er war auch schon ein alter Greis, und er erzählte ihnen alles was vorgefallen war.

Robin schwor, bei seinem eigenen Blut, seinen Vater zu rächen.

Ihr Weg führte sie an dem Sitz ihrer Verwandtschaft vorbei, wo Lady Marian mit ihrer Dienerin wohnte. Sie war die Cousine des Königs Richard und Robin und sie kannten sich schon von Kindesbeinen an; er hatte ihr immer die langen Haare angesengt.

Robin hatte Peter, bevor er starb geschworen, er würde auf Marian, seine Schwester aufpassen. Nach einigen anfänglichen Problemen, berichtete Robin schließlich von dem Tod ihres Bruders, sie war zutiefst bestürzt. Robin und Azeem, ebenfalls Duncan müssten von dem Anwesen fliehen weil Guy of Gisbourne, der Cousin des Sheriffs of Nottingham, mit Soldaten das Anwesen heimsuchte. Sie konnten in den Sherwood Forest fliehen, wo laut der Erzählungen ein Geist hausen sollte. Trotz alle dem ritten sie immer mehr in den Wald hinein, bis sie schließlich an einen breiten Fluss ankamen, den sie überqueren mussten. Doch dass war gar nicht so einfach denn die Geächteten kamen aus einem Hinterhalt und verlangten Wegzoll; Robin sollte seine Kreuzkette, die seines Vaters, abgeben, was er natürlich nicht tat. Daraufhin kam es zu dem legendären Fluss- bzw. Stockkampf zwischen Robin von Locksley und John Little, den Robin, um ihn zu ärgern, liebevoll Little John nannte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten beide noch nicht, dass sie einmal beste Freunde sein würden.

Robin gewann und sie wurden alle drei in die Runde der Geächteten aufgenommen.

Von Anfang an ist Will Scarlet nicht gut auf Robin zu sprechen, warum kann sich Robin zunächst nicht erklären…

Robin von Locksley versuchte die Schar der Geächteten zu überzeugen, dass sie sich gegen die Machenschaften des Sheriffs wehren müssten; doch sie kämpfen zu lassen würde bedeuten Lämmer auf die Schlachtbank zu führen.

Nachdem Guy of Gisbourne wieder ein Dorf plünderte und abfackelte in dem auch die Frau und die Kinder von Little John wohnten, kamen die Bewohner, die ihr Hab und Gut verloren hatten, in den Sherwood Forest zu den Geächteten.

Dieses Ereignis löste auch die Entscheidung aus, sich gegen den Sheriff zu wehren. Alle zusammen wollten sie sich rächen.

Und so bauten sie sich im Wald ein riesiges Lager- nur aus Dingen aus dem Wald.

Robin, der ein guter Bogenschütze und Kämpfer war, und Azeem lehrten die Outlaws das Kämpfen und Schießen- der Sheriff konnte kommen.

Da Robin sein eigenes Problem mit dem Sheriff hatte, neckte er ihn immer auf seine Art, bis sein Kopf ein hohes Lösegeld erzielte, der Sheriff wurde zusehends böser."

„Mensch, was ist dass denn für einer? Gut das wir Robin helfen und was gegen diesen, diesen, ach egal, mach weiter!" Sari war ein guter Zuhörer und an den richtigen Stellen riss er Mund und Augen auf oder ließ eine Bemerkung fallen.

„ Ja, ja. Auf jeden Fall, Robin, mittlerweile Hood, bestahl die Reichen und gab es den Armen. Sie konnten sogar einen Geldtransport des Sheriffs stoppen und das Geld an sich nehmen; inklusive eines Mönchs mit Namen Bruder Tuck. Er fand dass das Bier das Beste war, das Gott erschaffen hatte und schloss sich den Outlaws an.

Über den hohen Geldverlust ärgerte sich der Sheriff natürlich schwarz und das Kopfgeld Robins, wurde auf den heutigen Preis erlassen. Nun ja, Lady Marian ist natürlich auf Robins Seite kann es aber nicht zeigen, weil sie ja den Sheriff ausspionieren kann. Das ist der heutige Stand. Ach, und noch mal auf Will Scarlet zurück zu kommen- er ist der Bruder Robins, er ist der uneheliche Sohn, den der Vater Robins mit der Bäuerin gezeugt hatte. So weit der Stand der Dinge."

Die Runde schwieg. Dän meldete sich zu Wort.

„ Na ja, ich will hier ja nicht als Angsthase dastehen, aber meine Sorgen habe ich bei der Ganzen Sache ja schon." Clemens und Sari schauten Dän an und nickten.

„ Ja, darüber habe ich oft nachgedacht. Was ist denn, wenn wir getötet werden? Was ist dann? Wir hinterlassen Frauen und Kinder! Aber wir sind es schuldig, und ich mache jetzt keinen Rückzieher." Sari blickte fest und entschlossen in das Gesicht von Clemens, der Saris Vortrag interessiert gelauscht hatte. „Ich auch nicht", kam von Dän, „Ich bleibe auch dabei", von Clemens.

„Hey ihr beiden da vorne! Sollen wir nicht mal ne kleine Pause machen? Ein bisschen die Beine vertreten?!" rief Sari, der Aufgestanden war, und den Kopf aus dem Fenster steckte.

„Okay", kam es von Ferenc und er hielt an. Eddi sprang vom Kutschbock ab, und öffnete die Tür der Kutsche. „Wer muss mal für kleine Jungs?" lächelte er in die Gesichter der Aussteigenden. „Ich", kam von Clemens, und beide verschwanden hinter dem Gestrüpp des Waldes.

Die anderen drei standen an der Kutsche gelehnt und unterhielten sich nicht besonders viel;

Ferenc ging zu den Pferden und streichelte sie, Dän schaute in die Luft, und Sari sah sich in der Gegend um.

Die Zeit strich davon. 15 Minuten, 20 Minuten…

„Sag mal, was pinkeln die denn so lange? Sie sind ja fast so schlimm wie die Frauen!" meinte Ferenc. Sari konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Hihi, stimmt!"

„Kommt euch das nicht auch spanisch vor?" Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachten, machte sich Ungewissheit breit. „Stimmt, normal ist das echt nicht. Vielleicht wollen sie uns ja nur Angst machen?!" Dän wog die Möglichkeiten aus. „Vielleicht schlagen sie sich jetzt doch noch", grinste Ferenc doch Sari glaubte das nicht. „Nein, Clemens hält sein Wort. Außerdem sind beide nicht die Typen, die sich um jeden Preis schlagen." antwortete Sari dazu.

„Schon klar. War ja nur ein Scherz." wich Ferenc aus; Sari nickte.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein knacken und ein rauschen der am Boden liegenden Blätter.

„Ach da kommen sie…" konnte Dän noch sagen, da kamen zwar Eddi und Clemens aus dem Gestrüpp, jedoch nicht allein. Sie waren gefesselt und geknebelt, und um sie herum, Männer mit Pfeil und Bogen, alle auf die drei Freunde gerichtet.

„Kommt mit!" sagte einer der Angreifer. Die drei überrumpelten Männer blickten nervös zu Clemens und Eddi die mit ihrem Blicken sagen wollten, dass sie besser tun sollten, was ihnen gesagt werden würde. Dän, Sari und Ferenc nickten. Zwei der Männer senkten ihre Bögen, und setzten sich auf den Kutschbock. „Aber wir sind doch…", wollte Sari sagen, aber der Anführer schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„ Klappe halten!! Na los!" Der Anführer zeigte ihnen den Weg, in wessen Richtung sie sich in Bewegung setzen sollten. Dän, Sari und Ferenc liefen mit erhobenen Händen vor Eddi und Clemens her, die immer noch geknebelt waren(und immer noch dringend aufs Klo mussten). Hinten an fuhr die Kutsche.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch schwieriges Gelände. Nach einem Fußmarsch der sich sehen lassen konnte, kamen sie an ein riesiges Lager, Robin Hoods Lager, welches er mit seinen Männern bewohnte.

Als die Gruppe in das Dorf eintrat, kamen Männer angelaufen, die sich die Gefangenen näher ansehen wollten. Plötzlich rief eine junge Männerstimme:

„Hey, seid ihr übergeschnappt? Das ist mein Cousin Clemens! Und seine Freunde! Lasst sie los! Lasst sie sofort frei!" Ein junger Mann bahnte sich den Weg durch die Männerschar in Richtung Clemens, Sari, Ferenc, Dän und Eddi. Clemens versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber die Knebel ermöglichten es ihm nicht, sich verständlich zu machen.

Sebastian, der Cousin von Clemens, nahm ihm und Eddi die Knebel ab und ließ Clemens reden.

„Hallo Sebastian! Könntest du die Güte haben und Eddi und mir die Fesseln abzunehmen und auch die anderen drei frei zu lassen?"

Noch bevor Sebastian antworten konnte, trat ein Mann vor, der aussah als sei er der Chef. War er auch, es war Robin Hood, aber er benahm sich nicht wie ein Adliger- ganz im Gegenteil.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er und musterte jetzt Clemens, Eddi, Sari, Ferenc und Dän, die sich fragend anblickten. „Lasst sie frei", sagte Robin und wendete sich um zum gehen. „Geb ihnen was zu essen und bring sie danach zu mir, Sebastian." Dieser nickte, und wies den 5 mittlerweile verwirrten jungen Männern an, ihm zu folgen.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen was hier los ist? Sebastian?" Clemens wurde zu Sehens verständnisloser. Doch Sebastian antwortete ihm nicht, bis sie an einer Strickleiter ankamen.

„Hier hinauf, Clemens sei bitte nicht böse. Ich erklär's euch, wenn ihr oben seid. Hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Glaubt mir."

Als sie oben angekommen waren, fanden sie sich in einem Baumhaus wieder- die Wohnstätte Sebastians.

„Setzt euch. Hier erstmal was zu trinken, ich mach euch was zu essen." Er wies sie zu einem Tisch und schenkte ihnen in Becher Wasser ein.

„Also Sebastian. Warum diese Maßnahmen? Sie haben uns noch nicht einmal ausreden lassen. Sari hätten sie beinahe die Kehle durchgeschnitten, als er erklären wollte, dass wir sozusagen, euer Zuwachs sind. Was ist hier los?" Clemens blickte seinen Cousin direkt in die Augen. Der machte gerade Rührei mit Kräutern, und reichte Clemens, anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, einen Korb mit Brot.

„Also es ist so." Fing Sebastian an. Eddi, Ferenc, Dän, Sari und Clemens lauschten gespannt.

„Der Bruder Robins, Will Scarlet, wurde gefangen genommen und soll gehängt werden. Nun Streichen viele von den Männern vom Sheriff, in Zivil, im Wald umher; einer hat es sogar geschafft unser Vertrauen zu gewinnen, er wurde aufgenommen und spitzelte uns aus. Er gab dem Sheriff genauen Bericht über unser Treiben, und so schlugen Pläne fehl, dabei verloren wir viele Männer." Dän und Sari schauten sich an und mussten beide an ihre Unterhaltung in der Kutsche denken.

Sebastian fuhr fort. „Deswegen sind wir so misstrauisch und mussten solche Maßnahmen ergreifen. Es hat wirklich nix mit euch zu tun. Nur, wir sind so wütend auf den Sheriff, wir haben wirklich viele tapfere Männer verloren. Wie gesagt." Er blickte zu Clemens, der nur nickte.

„Ähm, Sebastian?" Sari deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger Sebastian, sich umzudrehen, das Essen war nämlich gerade dabei anzubrennen. „Oh!" stieß Sebastian aus und rettete, gerade noch rechtzeitig, das Essen für die mittlerweile vor Hunger sterbenden 5 Männern.

„Gerade richtig und rechtzeitig!" sagte er dann, stellte es auf den Tisch, kramte Besteck und Geschirr heraus, reichte es Dän, wünschte einen guten Appetit, und ging kurz hinaus, und ließ sie allein.

Diese hatten die Teller und das Besteck schon verteilt und machten sich nun über das Essen her.

„Schon verrückt Jungs, oder? Ich mein, schluck, wir werden als Männer von Sheriff geahndet, und der schickt Spitzel aus, um Robin Hood auszuspionieren. Wir werden beinahe umgebracht und noch vor einer halben Stunde sind wir wie Schwerverbrecher behandelt worden. Ist doch irre!" Sari fand alles schwer aufregend, obwohl er vor wenigen Minuten noch Todesangst durchlitten hatte.

„Stimmt, ist schon verrückt. Na ja, nicht gerade aufmunternd, oder?" erwiderte Dän, doch die vier anderen konnten nicht antworten, denn fast gleichzeitig wo Dän seinen Satz beendet hatte, stieß jemand die Tür auf und zwei Männer kamen in das, sehr geräumige Baumhaus. Der eine war Sebastian, der Cousin von Clemens und der andere ein Riese wie Dän.

„Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen, Jungs. Leute, das ist Erik, Erik Sohn.

Erik, das sind Clemens, mein Cousin, und seine Freunde Eddi, Dän, Ferenc und Sari. Das hier ist einer meiner besten Freunde!"

Als die jeweiligen Namen fielen, nickten sie sich einander kurz zu, Erik ging aber nun am Tisch rund, um jedem einmal die Hand zu schütteln.

„Freut mich!" sagte Erik, und ließ sich dann auf einen Hocker fallen.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite", meinte Eddi, lächelte, und widmete sich seinem, noch nicht ganz leeren Teller.

„So, alle zu ende gegessen?" fragte Sebastian, der die leeren Teller beäugte.

„Jup", war die Antwort und so begaben sich Clemens, Sari, Ferenc, Eddi, Dän, Erik und Sebastian hinaus; es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden.

„Folgt mir", sagte Sebastian, „ich bringe euch zu Robin. Er will mit euch reden."

Sie gingen über eine Holzhängebrücke, überquerten noch einige schmale Wege(in Luftiger Höhe) und kamen schließlich an ein weiteres Baumhaus, aus dem ein schmaler Lichtschimmer drang. Erik klopfte an.

„Herein", rief eine dunkle Stimme und Erik öffnete die Tür.

„Ach ja, ich habe bereits auf euch gewartet. Habt ihr gut gegessen?" Der leibhaftige Robin von Locksley wies sie an, herein zu kommen und Platz zu nehmen. „Ja, haben wir. Um uns kurz vorzustellen: Das ist Dän, Eddi, Clemens, Ferenc, und mein Name ist Sari.", meinte dieser.

„Gut. Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, Robin. Setzt euch doch. Erik? Sebastian? Ihr könnt gehen." Erik nickte und schob Sebastian die Tür hinaus und schloss diese.

Die fünf Freunde und Robin redeten noch die halbe Nacht- Sebastian war schon fest am schlafen, als die Tür ganz leise von Ferenc aufgemacht wurde und die etwas angeheiterten Männer das Baumhaus betraten. Anstatt des Tisches, wo sie am Abend noch gegessen hatten, standen jetzt fünf Betten, in die sich Eddi, Ferenc, Clemens, Dän und Sari sofort reinfallen ließen und kurz darauf auch einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie durch einem Knall und einem Schmerzhaften Aufschrei geweckt.

Dän fuhr auf seinem Bett hoch „Was? Was ist passiert?" Verschlafen guckte er sich um, und sah Sari auf dem Bett neben seinem, der sich gerade die Augen rieb. Auf seiner anderen Seite war das Bett auf den ersten Anschein leer- doch da versuchten sich gerade zwei Arme die Bettkante hochziehen und auf dem Bett abzustützen- es war…Eddi.

Dän grinste. „Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Eddi murmelte etwas vergrummelt "Nein, alles in bester Ordnung, habe nur schlecht geträumt", dann verfielen alle fünf in schallendes Gelächter.

„Mensch, was soll denn der Lärm schon so früh am Morgen?!" Sebastian kam, den Schlaf noch in den Augen, sich den Kopf kratzend, aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Oh, sorry Cousin. Gut geschlafen?" fragte Clemens, der nun seine Bettdecke noch einmal über die Schultern zog und anfing zu bibbern.

„Buh, ist das kalt!", ließ er unter seiner Decke verlauten.

„Stimmt", pflichtete ihm Ferenc bei, der von Anfang an liegen geblieben war.

Sebastian war derweil wieder in sein Zimmer gegangen, um sich umzuziehen und nach ein paar Minuten Clemens zu wecken, der schon wieder eingedöst war.

Irgendwann, war dann jeder aufgestanden und hatte sich angezogen.

Nun standen sie auf der Hängebrücke, die zu Eriks Baumhaus führte.

Sebastian zeigte erstmal von hier oben alles, bis sie dann schließlich vor der Tür Eriks standen und klopften. Keiner öffnete, bis Sebastian die Tür aufstieß und eintrat. Die anderen folgten ihm, nach einigem Zögern.

Sebastian kam aus dem Schlafzimmer von Erik. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kein Erik zu sehen! Sein Bett ist leer und auch nicht mehr warm", sagte dieser und schaute ein wenig ratlos drein.

Es ertönten empörte Rufe von draußen und kurze Zeit später trat Erik in sein Baumhaus ein.

„Was macht ihr denn hier drin? Was habt ihr in meinem Baumhaus zu suchen?!" Erik hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte gespielt beleidigt in die Augen von 5 wirklich erschrockenen Männern.

„Oh, also, es tut uns Leid…" versuchte Sari die Situation zu erklären.

Doch anstatt eine weitere Endschuldigung anzuwarten oder irgendetwas zu sagen prustete Erik drauflos. Er hielt sich die Arme vor den Bauch und brachte noch gerade ein „Ihr solltet euch mal sehen!" raus, bevor er sich Luft schnappend gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und sich versuchte von seinem Lachanfall zu beruhigen.

Auch Sebastian grinste. Dann verfielen alle in schallendes Gelächter. Sie hatten doch wirklich einen Augenblick geglaubt, Erik würde ausrasten.

Den kommenden Nachmittag verbrachten Erik und Sebastian damit, den 5 Neulingen alles das zu zeigen, was sie wissen mussten. Sie übten außerdem noch das Kämpfen und das Bogenschießen, wobei sich herausstellte, dass Sari und Clemens ein geschicktes Händchen dafür hatten.

Bis zum Abend hin hatten sie Bogenschießen und kämpfen geübt- Dän's Große kam ihm hier bei besonders zu gute.

„ Ihr wart für den Anfang gar nicht mal so schlecht!" lobte Erik sie beim Abendessen. Sari errötete leicht. „Nee, echt! Ihr wart gut! Morgen geht's gleich weiter im Text." Und so stellten Erik und Sebastian während dem Abendessen noch einen Plan auf, was sie noch alles zu tun hatten. Dän, Sari, Eddi, Ferenc und Clemens lauschten gebannt, was sie noch erwarten würde, dachten danach aber nicht mehr darüber nach, weil sie nach dem Essen todmüde in ihr Betten fielen und fast alle sofort einschliefen…

Am anderen Morgen, wurden sie aber alles andere als sanft geweckt; ein kühler Luftzug zog ihnen um die Beine, und ein gellender Ruf tönte durch das Baumhaus.

„Aufstehen!! Macht schon! Es geht um Leben und Tod!" rief Erik, und stand errötetem Gesicht vor den noch gefüllten Betten.

Clemens rieb sich in den Augen. „Was'n los? Schon wieder Dauerlauf? Dann bleibe ich lieber im Bett…"

„Nein, Clemens dieses mal kein Dauerlauf. Sebastian ist verschwunden."

Mit einem Mal waren alle hell wach. Sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatten.

In Nu waren alle fertig angezogen, und standen nun auf der Lichtung und hörten Robin Hood zu, der auf einer Erhöhung stehend, mit seinen Männern diskutierte, wie sie Sebastian retten konnten, denn eins war ihnen klar- auf einer Patrouille am frühen Morgen wurden Sebastian von den Männern des Sheriffs festgenommen- doch der Outlaw, der mit Sebastian die Patrouille bestritten hatte, konnte sich im letzten Augenblick noch retten. Dieser war zurück zum Lager gerannt, und hatte Robin davon berichtet. Clemens war kaum ansprechbar. Er war mit den Nerven am Ende, und so wurde beschlossen, dass Clemens an der bevorstehenden Befreiungsaktion nicht teilnehmen durfte.

Der Plan sah folgendermaßen aus: Ihnen war klar, dass jeder, der gefassten Outlaws gehängt wurde, so würde es auch Sebastian ergehen, dies jedoch, wollten sie zu verhindern wissen.


End file.
